


Trapped and confused

by WholockianDalek



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholockianDalek/pseuds/WholockianDalek
Summary: Tw: date rape, abuse, being trappedA girl -Ashley - finds herself tied up in a basement and, when she makes sense of her surroundings, realises that she has been drugged and probably raped by a man. The man's wife, Ethel, has been abused and is trying to fight  back so comes down to see what  her husband is doing. Very quickly, he restrains her as well and leaves the two tied in the basement.





	Trapped and confused

Her fingers were numb. She could not feel her hands. The shackles would not yield. Thoughts cane rushing through her mind faster than she could order them coherently. A man. A drink. A strange, salty taste.

Once the room had stopped spinning, Ashley could make out a voice - two even. One was raised and deep. The other cracked slightly but maintained a conversational volume. The first, Ashley recognised. It was the same she had heard just hours ago. Shivering slightly, she looked down at herself and realised she was wearing far fewer layers than when she had entered the bar.

She was now fully awake - but the sour salty flavour and the dizziness had not left her. Trying to concentrate on something for long enough to clear her head, she tuned into the conversation that was happening above her. The second voice was now only just quieter than the first.

“You spend all of your time working or in the basement testing that stupid secret project of yours. I need to see you more! I need to know what you're up to!” it yelled. 

“My job…” The other started, as if talking to a child, “needs me to spend a lot of time in Private.” he explained, articulating slowly and exaggerating every word.

Then, there was silence. A deep breath. An opened door. A footstep.

There was someone on the staircase.

With the glimmer of light peering through the crack in the door,she caught sight of an ever growing silhouette. Heavy boots knocked against stone steps and echoed throughout the basement she was caged in. Slowly, with an imitation of delicacy, a single hand rested against her shoulder. Another brushed her hips. Embedded under his fingernails, rotting food manifested it's destiny, multiplying and putrid. Thin hairs, black as coal, crowned his knuckles. His breath close against her neck carried the stench of anchovies and pickles. Like an ogre preparing for a meal, his card and behaviours echoed his intentions and his every touch sent shivers and disgust to infect skin and soul. 

As her husband “worked” on his “project”, Ethel sat hunched against the sofa, only just just containing herself. Gradually, nail marks from her tightly shut fist formed in her palm and her foot beat the floor faster and faster.

He was a monster; she was going to defeat him. 

Once again, the door to the basement opened. New footsteps echoed down the stairs and Ashley wriggled away from the animal that had captured her. With the door fully open, she could properly see her oppressor. She could also clearly see her saviour. The large purple bags under her eyes and the blue finger marks against her wrist were made even more prominent by her bright yellow dress. Wide open and filling with tears, her eyes matched the bumps and bruises along her forearm. 

She ran back to the door.

He caught up with her.

Dragging his newest prey by the ponytail and onto the floor, he exchanged his snarl for a toothy grin.  
“Come to watch the show have you Ethel?”

After pinning his screaming wife to the ground, it only took a tap of her arm to achieve total silence. With years of marriage to achieve abusive monster, she had been conditioned to be quiet in certain situations. The only sign that she was feeling anything was her rapidly tapping foot and screwed up face. 

“You're okay with my new friend, aren't you dear?”  
She nodded.  
“You're not going to tell anyone about her, are you?”  
She shook her head.  
“She's going to be staying with us for a while, maybe you should get to know each other a bit better.” he sniggered.

Ethel’s eyes widened and she violently kicked and shook her wrist, trying to escape her fate. The brute only squeezed tighter.

Hauling his wife to her feet and hurling her towards Ashley so that she fell in a crying heap at her feet, the monstrosity of a man then untied one of the chains and hung his new prize’s limp wrist to it.

As she regained feeling in her newly untied wrist, Ethel charged and clawed towards the undoer of her life - who waited just out of reach.

“Don't bother… just don't.” whimpered her cellmate.


End file.
